1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a transparent conductor and an optical display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductors have been used in a wide variety of applications, including touch screen panels, flexible displays and the like for display devices, and thus have been actively studied in recent years. The transparent conductors should not only have good transparency, sheet resistance, etc., but also a bending property suitable for additional applications, such as flexible displays. Recently, a transparent conductor has been developed in which a conductive layer including metal nanowires such as silver nanowires and the like is formed. Such a transparent conductor has an advantage of having a good bending property. When used in a display, the contrast ratio of a general transparent conductor varies with the angle at which the observer views the display. Also, a general transparent conductor has a poor viewing angle as a result of retardation in the course of light passing through liquid crystals.